wamfandomcom-20200215-history
Torres, "Lost in the Numbers"
Abstract Torres explained in detail the lack of both women and minorities represented in STEM fields specifically at the doctorate level of instructional professions. Torres wanted to remind the remind that gender and race should not be separated in this discussion but they are both major problems that need to be fixed. It is argued that men and women have different life experiences and thus have different needs important to promote equality. Torres using critical discourse analysis (CDA) to explain race and gender in science. CDA is then used to explain and examine the systems of oppression used in societal norms to keep STEM fields dominated by white males. Files reviewed by Torres reveal protection of the status quo and patriarchy by undermining the importance of women in the workplace. She found that the majority of the files observed were not geared towards the integration of women but rather reinforcing the status of men. Key Concepts Racism and gender inequality in STEM: The neutrality of science was questioned in this article by Audre Lorde in which Lorde believed that science favors the knowledge of men. CDA: CDA is “a critical perspective, position or attitude" according to Torres that reinforces power in society through language. Through CDA gender inequality and racial discrimination actively discourage those within these categories from pursuing STEM work in STEM fields. Some ways that racism and gender inequities in STEM are encouraged through CDA consists of "political economy of equity and diversity in STEM; maintenance of male dominance and the status quo; and “universal woman” and the normalization of Whiteness. These themes were connected through three interlocking systems of oppression - capitalism, patriarchy, and racism" (Torres, 2012). Examples Reasons why women are discouraged from pursuing STEM majors and careers according to Jennifer Welsh: * Teasing in school * A Lack of Encouragement * Stereotypes * Childcare * Competition * Bias Many studies suggest that females find themselves subject to discouragement from pursuing STEM majors and careers starting at a young age. However, based on Welsh, there are external factors such as starting a family, that effects women pursuing STEM careers. Smikile offers solutions to increasing the amount of women and minorities in STEM fields. Some of these suggestions include, additional training, promoting STEM within families and connecting STEM with out disciplines to name a few. Further Reading # What's So Special about STEM? A Comparison of Women's Retention in STEM and Professional Occupations: The author observes the longevity of women in STEM careers in which these women are observed to leave careers related to the college major sooner than women who studied other subjects. # Using implicit bias training to improve attitudes toward women in STEM: This study observes diverse training the effects it has on women towards STEM. # Majoring in STEM: The author observed females interesting in STEM subjects in high schools and observed how likely they were to pursue STEM majors at the collegiate level. # The Effects of an Academic Environment Intervention on Science Identification among Women in STEM: Women who received more positive messages about STEM and possibilities of completing a STEM major were more likely to major in STEM majors. The author explores the reasons why some women either do or do not feel comfortable in STEM fields. # The Impact of College Experiences on Degree Completion in STEM Fields at Four-Year Institutions: Degree attainment of women in STEM majors is rather low compared for men in STEM majors. This authors examines the effects across gender and educational experience to explain the divide. Keywords Critical Discourse Analysis Equity Feminist Theory Gender Intersectionality Patriarchy Race / Women of Color Science STEM Citations Torres, Lisette E. "Lost In The Numbers: Gender Equity Discourse And Women Of Color In Science, Technology, Engineering And Mathematics (STEM)." International Journal Of Science In Society 3.4 (2012): 33-45. Academic Search Complete. Web. 10 May 2015. Glass, Jennifer L., et al. "What's So Special About STEM? A Comparison Of Women's Retention In STEM And Professional Occupations." Social Forces 92.2 (2013): 723-756. Business Source Complete. Web. 10 May 2015. Jackson, Sarah1, Amy2, ahillard@adrian.edu Hillard, and Tamera1 Schneider. "Using Implicit Bias Training To Improve Attitudes Toward Women In STEM." Social Psychology Of Education 17.3 (2014): 419-438. Education Full Text (H.W. Wilson). Web. 10 May 2015. Bieri Buschor, Christine1, christine.bieri@phzh.ch, et al. "Majoring In STEM—What Accounts For Women's Career Decision Making? A Mixed Methods Study." Journal Of Educational Research 107.3 (2014): 167-176. Education Full Text (H.W. Wilson). Web. 10 May 2015. Ramsey, Laura R., Diana E. Betz, and Denise Sekaquaptewa. "The Effects Of An Academic Environment Intervention On Science Identification Among Women In STEM." Social Psychology Of Education: An International Journal 16.3 (2013): 377-397. ERIC. Web. 10 May 2015. Gayles, Joy Gaston1, joy_gayles@ncsu.edu, and Frim2 Ampaw. "The Impact Of College Experiences On Degree Completion In STEM Fields At Four-Year Institutions: Does Gender Matter?." Journal Of Higher Education 85.4 (2014): 439-468. Education Full Text (H.W. Wilson). Web. 10 May 2015. Welsh, Jennifer. "These Are The 7 Things Keeping Women Out Of Science Careers." Business Insider. Business Insider, Inc, 16 Oct. 2013. Web. 10 May 2015. Basil A. Smikle Jr. "Solving Minority Underrepresentation in STEM Careers."TheHill. Capital Hill Publishing Corp, 6 Mar. 2015. Web. 10 May 2015.Category:Reading